


Blanket Fort

by hotraisins



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotraisins/pseuds/hotraisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon makes Ryan a blanket fort and plans for a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

Brendon was proud of his creation. He hoped Ryan would be, too. After all, Brendon had spent the past three hours making it for him.    

The blanket fort was about six feet wide and seven feet long. He had had to take four of the eight chairs from the dining room table to prop it up, and there were even PVC pipes on the ends to help it stand. It was as tall as Brendon, and it was made of every blanket he could find in the house. He had set it up in the living room; a thick, plush carpet topped with an overstuffed quilt served as the floor, and the sides were lined with large, fluffy pillows. He'd never worked so hard on something so seemingly petty before. He'd even strung fairy lights up; their soft, cream-colored lights twinkled and illuminated the fort. He smiled at it. Ryan was going to love it.

He looked outside; it was about six. It was November, and the sun was beginning to set. Ryan should be home soon, he thought. He had a whole romantic evening thought out.

Since Panic! At the Disco was supposed to be writing songs at this time, there wasn't much to do. Tour had just ended and recording wasn't for another week. That left Brendon and Ryan, who lived together, a lot of time to be alone together. The thing was, though, that Brendon had seemed to find it difficult to actually capture Ryan's attention. Ryan was always out with his non-band member friends, drinking or bowling or something. Brendon didn't have a problem with that. He was just lonely and wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Brendon used whatever time he had left to fluff the pillows and make sure the floor wasn't lumpy. He sighed and sat patiently on the couch. He was beginning to feel like a housewife.

Finally he heard Ryan's keys turning the lock in the door. Brendon's heart jumped in his chest. He smiled and went to the door to greet him. He placed his arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him.

"Hey," Ryan said, laughter in his voice. "Miss me much?" Brendon grinned and let his arms fall to Ryan's waist.

"A little, yeah," he said, smiling. Ryan craned his neck to look into the the living room.

"Did you build a blanket fort?" he asked, incredulous. He laughed. "Wow, that's actually a really impressive blanket fort."

"I try. C'mon, I have a whole evening planned out," Brendon said eagerly, taking Ryan's hand and pulling him to the blanket fort and inside.

Ryan reclined, resting his head on Brendon's chest. He smiled. "What exactly have you got planned?" he asked. Brendon kissed the top of Ryan's head and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, you know, just a movie, some cuddling..." He trailed off there, trying to imply something more. He felt Ryan's fingers between his; Ryan brought their connected hand to his lips and kissed Brendon's knuckles softly.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind what happens," he said, placing their interwoven hands in his lap. Brendon wrapped his other arm around Ryan, enveloping him.

"I feel like we haven't been spending as much time together as I'd like," he continued. Brendon kissed Ryan's ear.

"Well, tonight, baby, I'm all yours." Ryan smiled to himself, happy to be in Brendon's arms. There was a comfort there that he always found reassuring, like he could do anything as long as Brendon was by his side. He snuggled in closer to Brendon.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" he inquired.

"I was thinking something cheesy, maybe from the 80s. Maybe Clue?" he suggested. Ryan knew that Brendon loved that movie. He smiled.

"Whatever you want, baby," he said. He loved making Brendon happy. Brendon took the remote and turned on the movie.

"Lie down with me," he said. Ryan laid beside him, still holding his hand. The opening credits began, the scene beginning with a crack of thunder. Brendon looked over at Ryan and smiled.

"I love you," he said, squeezing Ryan's hand slightly. Ryan squeezed back in affirmation.

"I love you too, babe." Brendon kissed Ryan's cheek and settled back to watch the movie. They sat silently for a moment, their legs entwined and their hearts beating in synchronized rhythm. Ryan couldn't stop thinking about how close Brendon was at that moment.

"Bren...can I kiss you?" He didn't want to do anything Brendon didn't want to. Brendon leaned in and kissed Ryan in answer.

"You can always kiss me," he said, smiling. "That's what boyfriends do." Ryan grinned and kissed Brendon again, his tongue grazing the smaller boy's bottom lip. Brendon pulled away and smirked.

"You want to get like that, hmm?" Ryan blushed. Brendon pressed his lips to Ryan's again, this time biting down a little on Ryan's lower lip. Ryan moaned softly at the sensation. Ryan's tongue prodded Brendon's lips open and, soon Brendon could feel Ryan's tongue tracing the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Brendon didn't pull away until he had to catch his breath.

"You're such a good kisser, baby," he said. Ryan smirked.

"Then why'd you make me stop?" he asked teasingly. Brendon groaned quietly and pressed his lips hard against Ryan's.

Brendon's hand slid up Ryan's shirt, and he could feel Ryan's soft skin under his fingers. He moaned into Ryan's mouth, pulling the shirt off. Ryan buried his fingers into Brendon's hair and continued to kiss him, pressing himself closer to the younger boy. Brendon pulled off his own shirt and put it to the side, the boys' bare skin making contact.

Ryan felt the familiar electric feeling brought in by Brendon being close. His fingers fell down to Brendon's back and dug into the soft, muscular skin. Brendon moaned. Ryan pressed harder. Brendon moaned louder.

The familiar feeling of deep arousal found its way into Ryan's stomach. Brendon ground his hips against Ryan's, placing his hands on Ryan's butt before trailing them to the front. His fingers fumbled to find the buckle of Ryan's belt; he undid it and pulled it off, setting it with their other articles of clothing as Ryan's hands slid between them to undo Brendon's belt.

They quickly undressed one another until they were completely naked, their bodies close and the heat radiating off them. Ryan trailed hot kisses down Brendon's neck, sucking on the tender skin and leaving dark bruises. Brendon moaned as Ryan marked him; he loved the feeling. He loved how these marks made him Ryan's.

Ryan continued to move down Brendon's body, leaving marks all the way down. He stopped at Brendon's hips and marked them hard, leaving a large bruise the size of a plum. He glanced up at Brendon and smirked. Brendon's breathing hitched; he could feel how close Ryan was to him without even being touching. He wanted nothing more than for Ryan to pleasure him; he moaned.

"Baby, keep going, it feels so good," he said. Ryan touched Brendon and proceeded to stroke him. Brendon's hips bucked upward; he gasped in pleasure.

"You're so hard already, Bren," Ryan noticed.

"Ry... Ryan, baby, pl-please," he said. Ryan knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted. "Th-there's a bottle of lube under the pillow," Brendon said. Ryan reached under a nearby pillow and retrieved the blue striped bottle.

He put some onto his fingers and began to stretch Brendon, who was moaning softly. Brendon found his pants and removed a condom from the back pocket and handed it to Ryan. Ryan shook the condom out and pulled it over his length.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he asked, breathless. Brendon nodded and moaned. He needed Ryan.

"Please, baby. Fill me," he begged. Ryan pushed in and moaned at the sudden wave of pleasure. Brendon gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Ryan thrusted in and out, slowly at first. He gradually began to go faster, harder, gripping Brendon's hips. Sweat collected on both their brows.

"Ryan...Ryan..." Brendon babbled in pleasure. Ryan moaned.

"I love it when you say my name, baby, your mouth looks so pretty when you do it," Ryan said. Brendon whimpered. Ryan pushed in all the way, grazing Brendon's prostate. Brendon moaned and reached down to stroke himself. Ryan let him and continued to move in and out.

Brendon wrapped his legs tightly around Ryan's waist, pushing him in farther. Ryan gasped at the pleasure.

"I l-love you, baby," Ryan moaned. Brendon was panting so hard he could barely speak.

"I-I love y-you, t-too," he managed. Brendon's hips lurched as Ryan grazed his prostate again. "So good, so good," Brendon moaned, his eyes closed tightly in euphoria. "B-babe, I'm c-close," he warned.

"It's o-okay, B-brendon," Ryan moaned. Ryan reached down to stroke Brendon; as soon as he made contact, Brendon spilled over his hand and a loud, full moan of Ryan's name escaped his lips. Ryan continued to push in and out until he felt himself on the edge.

"I-I'm close," he said. Brendon was panting. He pushed in once more and felt himself come. He moaned and pulled out, removing the condom and putting it aside. He laid next to Brendon and held him close.

"I love you," Brendon said, lacing their fingers together. Ryan smiled.

"I love you, too, baby," he said. It was only then that they noticed that the movie had long been over. Ryan held Brendon in his arms, their nose pressed together. He kissed Brendon, softly and gently.

They exchanged quiet "I love you"s well into the night, under the glow of the fairy lights and surrounded by the warmth of many blankets. Finally, Ryan felt Brendon's breathing slow and regulate. He knew Brendon was asleep. He kissed Brendon's cheek tenderly. "Goodnight," he murmured, resting his forehead against the younger boy's. He fell asleep slowly in Brendon's arms, feeling safe and happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> None of these events ever occurred, and this is entirely fictional. Written by request because I don't write these very often.


End file.
